


Making Up

by LadyCorvidae, roseforthethorns



Series: Watch the World Burn [11]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Body Worship, Collars, Cuddling, Cum drinking, Discussion of hits, Dog Tags, Established Relationship, Feels, Fingering, Leashes, Leather Kink, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Making Up, Ownership, Rimming, Rough Sex, Snogging, Tigers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-29
Updated: 2012-09-29
Packaged: 2017-11-15 06:36:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/524197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyCorvidae/pseuds/LadyCorvidae, https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseforthethorns/pseuds/roseforthethorns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A few months after the final events of 'Winterland', Seb and Jim are still trying to get their footing back. What better way than with hot, rough, possessive Make-up Sex?</p><p>(I own nothing of these characters. All Sherlock rights go to the BBC, Moffat, and Gatiss. I'm just having some fun.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tiger Skin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bondageluvr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bondageluvr/gifts), [taggianto](https://archiveofourown.org/users/taggianto/gifts).



> As ever and always, I am grateful to my co-writer, ladycorvidae. You're a flipping genius, and I can't compete with the brilliance of your Jim.
> 
> The dedications go to authors who have inspired some of the details or ideas for this particular story. Go check out both of the authors (bondageluvr and taggianto) as they have BRILLIANT Mormor stories.

**_Boss? When... when you'd thought I left... why didn't you kill me?_ **

**_I know I'm on a hit and really shouldn't be asking this right now... but you never did answer me._ **

_Of course I wouldn't kill you! That'd be like cutting myself in half._

**_But no one leaves your service except in death. I just... I don't get it._ **

**_If I were causing you that much pain, why not be rid of me completely?_ **

_I guess... I had this faint hope that you'd come back to me._

_And you did._

**_What would you have done? If I'd walked into the interview as me?_ **

_I don't know._

**_Guess._ **

_I /don't know./ I'd really rather not think on it. Something I'm sure I'd regret later._

**_I wanted to. I so desperately wanted to. I hoped you'd guess that day in the car, when I called you Jimmy._ **

_Don't know why I didn't pick up on that one. Probably because I was still so raw from telling the story._

**_It took everything I had not to hug you. I cut my heart out every day that I was in your employ and couldn't tell you_ **

_Oh my Tiger..._

**_I gotta get back to the hit I miss you Jimmy, be there when I get home. Please._ **

_I'll try._

**_What do you mean you'll try?_ **

_I'm on a job as well._

**_Oh._ **

_Meeting._

**_Okay._ **

_See who needs my support._

**_That's... that's okay. I can handle that._ **

_Don't worry, trying to get out of it as fast as I can._

**_As long as you don't get yourself killed_ **

_Please, it's a meeting of delegates._

**_Okay. Mark's on the move_ **

_Go. Aim true, my sniper._

**_Always, Boss._ **

oOoOo

_Come back to me._

**_Done. God, that was beautiful Wish you'd seen it. On my way home now._ **

_Good._

**_You'd have loved it. Perfect spray pattern. Single shot right between the eyes._ **

_Mmmm, I love it when you talk about your work with me._

**_Lined him up in my scope, slowed my breathing until I was one with the gun, caught him in the crosshairs and just when he turned to look out on London, a dot of red on his skin and he crumpled._ **

_Gives me chills._

**_You're always welcome to come with me as long as you don't distract me._ **

_That would be difficult._

**_And why is that?_ **

_Because the image of you sighting down your scope, hands in those gloves, your arse in those jeans and the way the fabric of your shirt is stretched taut over your chest and shoulders... I'd be too busy either wanking or fucking you into the ground._

**_Then we'll just have to set me up on the roof and let you do it anyway._ **

_..._

**_Do I hear speechlessness?_ **

_Now that is a tempting thought. And no._

**_No?_ **

_As in not speechless._

**_You weren't the /tiniest/ bit drooling at the thought of doing that to me? Struck dumb at the mental image, my arse clad in black leather..._ **

_Of course I was drooling, you twit. You're my /husband./ ..._

**_Leather gloves sheathing my hands..._ **

_Leather? Since when do you have a pair of leather trousers?_

**_Tight fitting, black knit top..._ **

_And /why/ haven't you worn them before?_

**_Oh, oops... Happy birthday, Jimmy._ **

_... Home. /Now./_

**_Don't rush me._ **

_Like /hell/ I'm not rushing you. I want to peel you out of those and fuck you into oblivion._

**_I /love/ the way you talk when you're horny, Jimmy._ **

_Jesus, my stiffie is hard enough to break concrete right now. Glad I'm home and not at the meeting still._

**_Oh? You aren't having to sit at a table with other businessmen, holding still because you can't hide a little erection that your husband is giving you just with texts? What if I were on the phone with you now? Talking in your ear?_ **

_Usually I'm all for phone sex, but I'll wait 'til you get home. Why have a pale imitation when I could get the real thing straight from the source?_

**_I would just describe what I'm wearing. And I'm not wearing the leather /now./ It's hidden away._ **

_Dammit, Seb. You got my hopes up. : (_

**_I can change! Jesus I was/am saving them for your birthday._ **

_When's your birthday again? Sorry, love, I'm horrid at dates, you know this._

**_I'll let it slide. September 23._ **

_... Mother/fuck./ All right. When you come home, there'll be a surprise for you._

**_Oh?_ **

_You'll see. :3_

**_Dammit, now I'm curious_ **

_And you know what they say about curiosity and cats..._

**_But you don't want a dead Tiger. Just through the front doors._ **

Jim snickered as he hung up the phone and wriggled on the tiger-skin rug. The slightly coarse fur was nice against his bare skin as he heard the door to the flat unlock and then shut. Then he heard Seb clattering around in the kitchen, getting some water, tossing his bag into the corner... he could hardly wait.

"I'm baaaack," the sniper called, toeing off his shoes and leaving them in the middle of the kitchen.

"When you're done putting your shoes away in the _right_ place, come to the bedroom," Jim called back.

"Motherfucker," he grumbled, trudging back and dropping his shoes in the tray by the door before stalking through the flat. "You are such a persnickety-" The rest of his sentence died in this throat.

Jim grinned as he saw Seb's jaw drop. He was spread out, naked, on the hide of one of Seb's kills, but he knew that wasn't the thing that made Seb go slack jawed. It was the sight of the leather collar with his dog tags hanging from it. "Happy belated birthday, love," he purred, purposefully making his Irish brogue thicker.

The blonde swallowed hard, shifting where he stood. "I... you... uh..."

He chuckled low in his throat. "Cat got the Tiger's tongue?"

Seb's blue eyes went dark. "Don't mock the Tiger, little cub. And look." He strode over and crouched down, grasping his tags. "You've got an _owner_."

"Less of an owner and more of a... hmm... more of a _keeper_. After all, as Kipling once said, "A cat walks by himself, O Best Beloved, and all places are alike to him." I find that befitting, don't you?"

"Colonel Sebastian Moran. Does he treat you well, _pet_?"

"Why? Are you wanting to take his place?"

"Just judging the competition. If such a... gorgeous little pet went and ran away, I'd like to know whether or not I have to return him. I don't... share."

"Well, if you're wanting to own me, to take me away from him... too bad. I'll claw out your eyes, tongue and heart before I'd leave him," Jim said, his lips curling into a feral grin.

"Good. Loyalty. I like that. What would you like then, little one?"

"My keeper, for one. And... I'm not adverse to a nice, rough fuck."

"Well, your keeper is right here and really, _really_ horny. You look just delectable on this Tiger skin."

"Good... even made sure that it's one of _your_ kills, Sebby," Jim said. He rolled over on to his back and stretched luxuriously, showing off the lean length of his legs and torso, the wiry muscle under his skin, the upward jut of his erect cock.

"Really? The three slash marks behind the ear?"

"Mmmhm. Check yourself."

He did, running his fingers over the preserved gouges. "Wow, Jimmy. I just... _wow_."

"As I said... happy belated birthday."

Seb tackled Jim, pinning him to the skin and kissing him soundly. "Thank you" kiss "I love you" kiss "I want to fuck you."

"You're welcome" kiss "I love you too" kiss "And _do it_. Fuck me into the ground, fuck me hard. Make me writhe and arch and burn. Make me _scream_."

The sniper groaned. "Strip me."

Jim did, rising and dragging Seb's black pullover off of his chest and shoulders, over his head. Then he sank to his knees and pressed a kiss to the bared skin at the waistband of his jeans before undoing the button and pulling down the zip with his clever mouth, letting his breath ghost over the thin fabric of his pants.

"Oh fuck... Jimmy... yeah, that's it... use that clever little mouth, pet."

Jim tugged Seb's pants and trousers down, helping him wiggle out of them before winding his arms around Seb's waist and hips, pressing kisses down from his navel, all the way to where his arousal tugged upwards. He avoided it, though, going around to kiss the tops of his thighs instead, letting his lips curl into a smirk.

"You're a tease, you little fucker," the blonde growled, shaking out his newly grown blonde curls and bucking up toward Jim's mouth.

Jim nipped lightly, a warning. "Taking my time, precious. Let me worship you."

He groaned, sinking back against the skin. "Sure... yeah..."

The smaller man snickered as he kissed his way down Seb's legs, down to his feet, even. He paused at the left one and ran his tongue around the brand that marked Seb as his before making his way back up, still avoiding his arousal. He paused again to nip at the vee of Seb's hipbones and up his belly and chest. He suckled at Seb's nipples each in turn before dragging his tongue along his clavicle and up his neck, his breath puffing warmly around his ears as he ran his tongue over the whorl of it.

Seb was quickly turning into a gibbering mess under the ministrations of his husband's tongue. He yelped when he felt it on his foot, moaned and whimpered during the nipple torture (Jim would deny that's what it was, but Seb wasn't fooled) and groaned very loudly to feel Jim's lips and warm, wet mouth on his neck and ear. "F-fuck, Jimmy... fucking porno mouth of yours..."

Jim chuckled darkly as he moved along Seb's jaw and stopped his mouth with a kiss, one that he knew would steal his husband's breath away; the blonde's eyes rolled back in his head, his hands clutching at the sides of Jim's face. He never wanted it to end, for them to part again; it had only been three months since they'd gotten back together, and everything was still a bit raw. When he finally couldn't breathe anymore, he broke it, licking teasingly at his husband's swollen lips. "Lube, love."

Jim nodded and passed the lube to him, unable to contain a little wriggle of excitement. Seb snorted. "Really? _Really_? God, I swear sometimes you're five years old."

"So I'm eager. Sue me."

"Awwwww, don't pout little pet. Ruins that pretty mouth of yours," the sniper growled, kissing him briefly. "On your belly, pet. Let Sebby take care of you now."

Jim shivered and did as he was told, the fur tickling his hard nipples and his arousal in the worst way. Liberally slicking his fingers, Seb teased Jim's entrance, trailing his cold digit around the puckered hole until he slowly slipped it in, pumping gently until Jim could take a second one. He was already planning how he wanted to take the man, but until then, he wanted everything nice and slow.

The smaller man arched and gritted his teeth, a moan of pleasure escaping through them as he felt Seb's fingers pump and curl inside of him. "Good... but... need... _more_ ," he groaned.

"More?" Sebastian started chuckling, removing his fingers and lowering his mouth to Jim's backside. "Should be more specific than that, Jimmy," he growled before licking his way down and thrusting his tongue into the loosened entrance, his hands kneading the Irishman's arse.

Jim gave a short cry of surprise as he felt the heat and wetness of Seb's tongue inside him, writhing against him. " _Fuck_!" he hissed. "Ohfucking _Christ_ , Seb. Need your cock..."

The blonde only hummed to show he'd heard, adding one finger back in with his tongue to really drive the smaller man mad. The Irishman's hands were fisted in the loose hide, the knuckles going white. "Oh fuck... oh _fuck_. Sebby... _please_..."

Taking pity on the man, Seb withdrew, slicking himself up and wiping his hands off on his discarded pullover. "Hands and knees, pet. Wanna hear those tags jingle while I fuck you."

Jim again did as he was told, trembling slightly in pent-up pleasure. Grasping his husband's hips, Seb guided his length inside, easing in and thrusting ever so gently until he was buried to the hilt. " _Fuck_ ," he groaned, dropping his head to Jim's shoulders and kissing along the scars.

Jim wriggled slightly against him, feeling goosebumps rise along his arms as Seb kissed along the wings on his back. "That, I believe, is the idea."

"Oh, so you want it like that? Hold on to something then, _pet_." With an animalistic snarl, Seb snapped his hips, driving deep enough to hit Jim's prostate on the first go before setting up a brutal pace, gripping Jim's hips so he left bruises in the skin.

Jim cried out as Seb hit his prostate, thrusting hard. He could feel the tight grip that his husband's fingers had on his hips and relished in it. "Oh yes! Oh Sebby... _Master_... fuck me..." he panted as Seb moved.

The blonde removed one hand to press down on Jim's upper back, lowering his top half to the floor and sticking his arse even higher into the air. Taking advantage of the change in angle, he stood and widened his stance, really fucking the smaller man in earnest. "Like-that-do-you?"

Jim was unable to reply, his breath leaving him in harsh gasps, moaning in ecstasy as Seb took him hard. When he managed to somewhat catch his breath, he said "Oh-yes. I- _love_ -it... I-love- _you_."

Seb could feel himself getting close, seeing Jim's pert arse in the air and hearing the filthy words pouring from his mouth doing a number on the older man. Tugging Jim back up to his hands and knees, he reached around and began stroking him. "The-rug-is-worth-more-than-your-life... not-a- _drop_ -on-the-fur."

Jim snarled and whined as he felt Seb stroking him, feeling himself rocketing towards the edge, beginning to twitch and jerk under Seb's rough hands.

"Cum-for-me-pet. Only-for- _me_."

Jim tensed and shuddered, moaning Seb's name as he came. He was careful as well, catching his seed in his cupped hands as it spilled from him. Three thrusts later, Seb followed, gasping and snarling and growling as he spilled into Jim, carefully pulling out of his lover. "Don't... move..."

Jim did as he was told, trying to hold perfectly still, even as he twitched slightly from the aftershocks of pleasure that still coursed through his body.

"Now then... good enough to eat," Seb purred, lapping up where his release was trickling from his husband, cleaning him up with his slightly rough tongue. "All right. You may relax now."

Jim quaked as he felt Seb's tongue on him, then carefully maneuvered so that he was kneeling before Seb as he lapped up what he had spilled from his palms, looking up at his husband through his lashes.

The blonde noticed instantly, groaning with want and pleasure. "What you do to me," he whimpered, taking one of Jim's hands and licking the fingers clean.

Jim purred as he crawled forward, nuzzling against the sweat-slick skin of Seb's belly.

"C'mere." Sebastian pulled them down so that he was laying fully on the rug and Jim was on his chest. His fingers toyed with his tags where they were on the collar. "Can't b'lieve y'did this," he mumbled, pressing kisses to Jim's sweat-damp hair.

"Well, I _did_ miss your birthday," Jim said as he rested against his husband.

"Doesn't matter."

"Does to me."

"R-really?" he whispered.

"Really," Jim replied, taking a deep breath and drawing in Seb's scent.

"Well then... I know yours isn't for a few weeks, but I think I'll give you your gift early. A week from today, meet me on the roof at ten pm. You're not allowed up there beforehand, you can't send me on a job that night, and no spying with the CCTV cameras."

One of Jim's eyebrows went up. "Really? Now I'm intrigued."

"You'll like it. Trust me. Sleep now, though. Wanna cuddle on my new rug."

Jim nodded and smiled, curling up against his husband, taking in his warmth.

"G'night, Jimmy. Tiger's got you."

"Good," Jim murmured sleepily. "Good."


	2. Leather

Putting the finishing touches on the roof, Sebastian looked around, grinning. Jim should be up there any second, and he was going to _love_ this.

"Really, Seb, I've been waiting for _forever_ and I-" all the words died on his tongue as he saw what was set up. " _Oh_."

Composing himself, Seb turned to face his husband. "See anything you like?"

Jim swallowed hard. "Several things, actually," he said, his voice now hoarse with desire. The sniper stood there, leaning casually against the lip of the roof where he'd set up one of his favorite rifles, but he knew that wasn't what had Jim's trousers tightening. No, what was doing that was the fact that he'd dressed head to toe in black leather, the clothes crinkling and squeaking when he moved and clinging to his body. He had his normal, skin-tight black pullover, of course, but over it was a fitted leather jacket, leather trousers that left nothing to the imagination (and that meant he couldn't wear any pants), black socks, and his best black shoes, polished to gleam in the moonlight.

Jim inwardly smirked. _Time to play a little game_. "The view, for one. I do so enjoy the city at night."

The blonde's eyes narrowed slightly, but he shook it off, gesturing for Jim to join him by the rifle.

"And the rifle! One of my favorite guns. Such a beautiful piece of equipment."

"Would you like to take a look, Boss? I might even let you shoot her."

"No, I think not. Don't want to get my hands dirty."

"Of course."

"I'm impressed; how'd you know I wanted a view and a gun for my birthday?" he said, keeping up the charade.

"Because we were apart for far too long." Inside, he was starting to bristle. _Just breathe, he's winding you up, just keep breathing_...

Jim nodded, then looked up. "Oh, lovely! The moon is full as well. You really picked the best night, Seb," he said.

"Yes. A full one. Since your Tiger is such a beast." God, even his words were sounding forced, but now, this was Jim's night. "Would you like a hand in sighting her? You've not used Vera before."

"No, I think not. I wouldn't want to damage it and then ruin your future jobs."

"I can fix her easily enough."

"Still, better not."

"Then what would you like to do? Please tell me I didn't fuck this up as well. I know you're still irritated about the Borden Job."

That did it. Jim started to laugh.

"If you're being _funny_ -"

"Stupid Tiger. I've not said what my favorite part was yet."

"Oh? Really? And don't you _dare_ call me stupid, James."

"My favorite part is the fact that I'm staring at the most _gorgeous_ creature I have ever seen, looking as hot as sin and wrapped in black leather," Jim said, his voice low and his brogue thick.

"Now _that's_ more like it. You're such a wanker," Seb grinned, wrapping his arms around Jim's waist.

"Yes, but I'm _your_ wanker," Jim said fondly.

"And you do it very well. Now then... since your gift is technically in your arms... would you like to unwrap it?"

Jim rumbled a growl low in his throat and chest. "Oh, _yes_."

"Go ahead then... I'm not stopping you."

Jim stripped off Seb's jacket and tugged at his shirt, pulling it off over his head, leaving Seb in his boots and low-slung leather pants. He took a step back and admired the _very_ fine figure his husband cut, a pleased grin stretching across his face. Smirking, Seb cracked his knuckles, the leather gloves crackling perfectly before he laced his hands behind his head. "I'm starting to remember why I don't bring you on hits."

Jim walked up to him, licking a hot strip from his collarbone to his jaw. "Yes... I'd be too busy doing this to let you do the job," he murmured.

The blonde's head rolled back with a groan. "Can't keep your hands off me... such a _dirty_ bird."

"In all fairness, you did start it," Jim murmured as his hands wandered down to cup and squeeze Seb's arse.

"Wanted to get you something I knew you'd like, so I wrapped your gift in leather."

"Mmmm. Very best gift, though, is right here," he said, mouthing Seb's dogtag chain and the ring that dangled from it.

"What? My tags and your ring?"

"The ring, specifically."

"Why's that?"

"Because it shows me just _how_ much you love me. Even though you don't always say it. Neither of us do. But it's there."

Seb dropped his head to press against Jim's. "I do love you, Boss. I love you more than my life."

"And I love you... more than mine."

"I swear to everything you don't believe in that if you don't kiss me _right now_ -"

Jim didn't even let him finish his threat; he grabbed Seb's curly head and brought it down to his, claiming his mouth in a hot kiss. Moaning, Seb pulled his husband closer, the give and take of the kiss even rougher and more violent than usual as they both fought for control.

Jim tussled with Seb before he won out with a sharp, stinging bite to his husband's lower lip, hard enough to almost draw blood. "Gonna finish unwrapping my present now," he said, slightly breathless as he broke the kiss. "Shoes off and let me peel you out of those trousers."

Almost unable to move from the increased tightness  of the leather, Seb tugged the boots off, dropping them to the ground and standing before Jim, rocking back and forth slightly on the balls of his feet.

Jim deftly undid the button and zip and helped Seb wriggle out of the trousers. "No pants? Seb, you _naughty_ Tiger," Jim said, unable to hide his wide grin.

"Trousers were too tight. Besides, gives you a better view of my arse."

Jim gave said arse a quick slap. "And a gorgeous view it is," he said.

Squeaking, Seb rounded on the smaller man. "Too many clothes, Jimmy."

"I'll let you take care of that."

"With _pleasure_." Hands flying, Seb easily divested Jim of his jacket and shirt, leaving the tie. He dropped to his knees, mouthing the bulge in Jim's trousers as he helped him out of his shoes.

Jim wound his fingers through Seb's curls and hissed as he felt that hot, clever mouth on him. "Mmm, yessss... Daddy _likes_ that."

Nosing the fabric and breathing deep, Seb stared up at Jim, his hands slowly undoing the smaller man's belt.

"Little quicker than that, love. As much as I like the drawn-out lovemaking, I'm so hard for you it _hurts_ ," Jim breathed, his voice a husky rasp.

"That's just fine since your other present is this." From his rifle bag, Seb pulled out a spiked collar and a leash, holding them up for Jim.

The consulting criminal's eyes went wide and _dark_. "Finish stripping me. All the way, pet. And be quick about it, or I'll use my belt," he commanded.

Shivering, Seb obeyed, yanking the trousers and pants down in one movement so Jim could easily step out of them. "There you are, sir."

"Very _good_ ," Jim said. He stooped slightly to fasten the collar and lead to his lover, wrapping the free end around his hand. "Oh yes. Very good _indeed_. Such a lovely Tiger I have at the end of my lead," he crooned.

"Your obedient pet," the blonde murmured, dipping his head slightly.

"Not _entirely_ obedient. Although I don't really mind," Jim said. "Come now, lift that head. I want to see those gorgeous eyes."

"Tonight I am," he replied, staring straight up into Jim's brown eyes, the nighttime sky of London surrounding them.

Jim bent his head and gave Seb a soul-searing kiss. He spread out the leather jacket on the cold surface of the roof. "Hands and knees, then, pet. I want to reward you for being _such_ a good Tiger."

Groaning while his cock grew even harder, Sebastian crawled over to the jacket, planting his hands and spreading his legs. Jim knelt and began kissing his way down, from the back of Seb's neck, along the knobs of his spine, feathering kisses and soft touches over his ribs before he got to his arse. He gently spread his husband before flicking his tongue at the puckered entrance there, slowly flicking and working the strong muscle into Seb, curling and uncurling it.

"Ah!!! Hanh... Boss... Sir... f-f- _fuckinghell_..."

Jim smiled and began working his tongue in and out, slowly loosening Seb. His other hand went forward slightly to fondle his husband's straining erection and his balls.

The blonde rocked back as best he could, aching for more sweet torture, but Jim's hand on him was almost too much. "S-sir... d-don't finish me yet..."

Jim removed his hand and moved back and away as well, flicking his tongue one last time. He grabbed the bottle of lube that he had secreted into his trouser pocket and slicked himself and Seb up before he pressed his length slowly into him. He groaned as Seb's tight heat enveloped him, clenching around him as he sank himself in up to the hilt. Sebastian was barely able to hold still, moaning very loudly as Jim filled him. He needed this so badly, contracting gently around his husband while he got situated.

The smaller man withdrew, then took the end of the lead in his hand again and pulled a bit roughly, forcing Seb's head up and back as he surged forward, snapping his hips and burying himself in his husband. The rush of choking made Seb's eyes bug and his mouth work like a fish, struggling to gasp as Jim literally took the reins. Small whimpers managed to escape every few thrusts, his cock bobbing between his legs and his hands fisting in the leather jacket.

"Oooh- _yes_ ," Jim snarled as he worked into Seb. "My-pet. My-most- _perfect_ -pet. So-lovely, so-beautiful, so- _mine_."

"Y-yours-sir... yes... f-fuck-me... deserve-it... make-it-hurt-to-sit-properly..."

"You _really_ want me to do that... to _punish_ you. My beautiful Tiger..." The consulting criminal dropped the lead and held on to Seb's hips with both hands, gripping hard enough to bruise as he set a furious pace. He then bent down and sank his teeth hard into Seb's shoulder, leaving deep bite marks in his lover's flesh.

The blonde was yelling to the night air, curses pouring from his mouth mixed in with 'Sir', 'Master', and 'harder'. Jim obliged the last request, his hands moving up from Seb's hips to pinch and twist at his nipples, then moving one to stroke and tug at Seb's cock.

Seb's breath shortened, coming in shallow gasps, his face screwed up in pain and pleasure at the overload of everything until Jim's fingers on him were too much; he screamed his husband's name, throwing the leather jacket halfway across the roof in order to not get it messy as he came hard, shuddering and clenching and spasming. Jim snarled and spat and growled as he spilled himself inside Seb, the feeling of his lover and husband going over the edge enough to set him off as well.

Exhausted, wrung out, more stuffed than he'd felt in weeks, Seb slumped to the rooftop, panting heavily, groaning softly. Groaning himself, Jim slowly slid out of Seb, pressing kisses to his sweat-damp skin. "C'mon Tiger, let's go inside for a shower and bed. Bloody cold out up here."

"Don' wanna move."

"But you have to; after all, you've got to break down your gun or else it'll be ruined."

"Seemed like a better idea before," Seb groaned, struggling up and taking down his rifle, disassembling it and packing it up before turning back to Jim, the lead still swinging from his collar.

Jim snickered as he started picking up his clothes. When Seb had packed away all his things, he grabbed the end of the lead and tugged on it lightly. "Come on, then. Always wanted to take a Tiger for a walk..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, it's a nice and short one. We are, however, working on another, a vacation with the marvelous murder husbands...


End file.
